nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Norm Spellman
|statuses = |alias = Norman Spellman Dr. Spellman Norm|hair = Brown|job = RDA Anthropologist|location = Sword Base Alexandria|relatives = Girlfriend: Trudy Chacon|first_appearance = James Cameron's Avatar|skills = Training the avatar na'vi bodies control devices.|voiced_by = Joel David Moore}}Norm Spellman is a human anthropologist as well as an avatar driver. It is currently unknown whether or not he had his consciousness transferred into his avatar body, like Jake, his friend and ally. Biography Norm was born and raised on Earth and trained as a scientist. Aside from this, nothing is known of his life before he joined the Avatar Program. Before his first assignment on Pandora, he claimed to have studied the Na'vi language for five years, and had logged 520 hours of simulation time in preparation for linking with his avatar. Arriving on Pandora Norm, being a friend of the late Tom Sully, immediately introduced himself to Jake Sully, Tom's brother. Though they later became close friends, Norm originally was somewhat envious of Jake, who, after becoming lost in the forest, was adopted by the Omaticaya clan of the Na'vi. Enjoying the contact this tutelage brought with the clan, Norm put aside his jealousy and acted as Jake's tutor (along with Dr. Grace Augustine and Neytiri) in the Na'vi culture. Destruction of the Hometree Norm watched the scene from the main link center in Hell's Gate. When Parker Selfridge ordered the cutting of Jake and Grace's psionic links, he tried in vain to stop security from doing so, only to find himself imprisoned along with Jake and Grace in the station brig where they were rescued by Trudy Chacon and Dr. Max Patel. The team flew to the Hallelujah Mountains to pick up one of the two link unit containers. In his avatar form, Norm helped tie the container to Trudy's Samson 16 and was supervising the transport to the Tree of Souls from on top of the structure while Jake and Grace were inside. Assault on the Tree of Souls In the final battle for Pandora, Norm fought alongside Jake and the Na'vi against the RDA. Whilst Jake led the air assault, Norm rode alongside the Na'vi cavalry, even killing a few RDA troopers. As the unarmored Na'vi were cut down by the RDA troops, his avatar was shot in the left shoulder, causing the neural link to be severed. Back in his undamaged human body, suffering from shock but determined to help, he recovered enough to arm himself with a rifle and don an exopack to rejoin the fray. When the RDA was driven from Pandora following the battle, he was one of the few humans allowed to stay. Personality and traits As a scientist, Norm was fascinated by Pandora and its environment. He was friendly and got along with most people. He was a friend of Jake Sully's deceased twin brother, Tom, and also befriended Jake. However, due to Jake's ignorance of Pandora and its inhabitants, Norm sometimes thought of him as a "Skxawng" (moron). Norm was initially envious of Jake after the latter's acceptance into the Omaticaya clan, but when he helped Jake learn the Na'vi way of life, their friendship solidified and he got over his envy. When they first arrived on Pandora, Norm possessed a considerably greater knowledge of the moon and its inhabitants than Jake. Having been through avatar training for five years, he was skilled at speaking the Na'vi language, although his use of the language was rather formal. He was also incredulous when Jake asked who Eywa was. Though Norm usually has a friendly and non-threatening personality, he did attempt - unsuccessfully - to violently stop a soldier who tried to sever the link to Jake's avatar following the destruction of the Hometree. Later, he fought against the RDA along with Jake and the Na'vi, and even though his avatar was shot down, he was determined to keep fighting in his human form. He also killed at least a few soldiers during the battle. Abilities During the assault on the Tree of Souls, Norm wielded a rifle, although it is unknown how skilled he was at using military weaponry. He also appeared to be skilled at riding a direhorse. Norm had commendable knowledge of the Na'vi language and shared his knowledge with both Grace and Jake. Category:Characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:James Cameron's Avatar characters Category:Team RDA Category:Brothers Category:Avatar Program Category:Warriors Category:Explorers Category:Adults Category:Xenobotanists Category:Anthropologists Category:Characters created by James Cameron